HERENCIA
by Alondra
Summary: A veces el deseo de venganza puede ser mayor de lo que uno piensa... y a cualquier precio. Nota: Secuela de Love Affairs de Nyaar. *REEDICIÓN POR SU 20avo ANIVERSARIO* .
1. Un peludo legado

**Nota de la autora:** **Terminado de escribir en 1998, ****HERENCIA****, mi primer fanfic de DBZ (inspirada en Love Affairs de Nyaar, el cual aún pueden encontrarlo en la red) cumple 17 años de existencia y en esta oportunidad tengo el placer de volver a compartirla en f f . n e t luego que geocities decidiera cerrar, mi página web dejó de existir. **

**Además, debido a las normas de , el formato de la historia será cambiado de script (como fue escrita inicialmente) al normal. A parte, algunas partes serán reescritas, pero en esencia el fanfic seguirá siendo el mismo.**

**Sin más que añadir, doy paso a la historia… y recuerden… "Mientras uno sienta deseos de seguir soñando, las palabras nunca morirán"... que lo disfruten**

**Ja ne ^^**

**Herencia**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Un peludo legado"**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la capital del oeste. Se respira un ambiente tranquilo y la gran mayoría de los habitantes están empezando a despertarse, a excepción de algunos que ya están despiertos desde muy temprano, como en la Capsule Corp., donde en la cámara de gravedad Vegeta ya ha empezado su entrenamiento matutino, con grandes golpes y patadas, siempre tratando de alcanzar su meta que es ser más fuerte que Son Goku, su mayor rival.

Bulma ya se ha despertado y prepara el desayuno de sus hijos Trunks y Bra. Ya han pasado casi 20 años desde el enfrentamiento con Majin Buu y ahora ambos ya cuentan con 28 y 15 años, respectivamente. Trunks acaba de terminar sus estudios universitarios y Bra está bastante crecida; el parecido que guarda la adolescente con su madre es asombroso, además de ser igual de hermosa, como lo era Bulma a la edad de su hija. Hace un buen tiempo que, animada por su amiga Pan, Bra empezó a practicar artes marciales igual que su padre y hermano, y demostró ser muy buena, aunque aún no puede vencer a Pan en un combate, pero ella tiene mucho carácter y no es de las que se rinden fácilmente.

\- Ajumm... que cansada me siento... ¡Qué rabia, aún tengo sueño! – dijo Bra despertándose con desgano, porque el día anterior había practicado con Pan hasta tarde y le dolían todos los músculos. Luego de tallar sus ojos un poco miró por la ventana y sonrió – Parece que hoy será un día soleado...

Ya estaba a punto de levantarse, pero cuando se sentó sintió algo extraño detrás de ella, como si le estuvieran oprimiendo. Rápidamente se dio vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos...

La tranquilidad de la mañana fue rota por el espantoso grito que se escuchó y que casi parecía que cualquier habitante de las afueras lo escucharía. Todos subieron alarmados a la segunda planta, Bulma seguida de Trunks y se encontraron con Vegeta, que había llegado disparado, rompiendo una ventana...

\- ¡BRA! ¡BRAAAA! ¡ABRE INMEDIATAMENTE! – gritó Vegeta exaltado– ¡SI NO ABRES, ROMPO LA PUERTA!

\- ¡Vegeta, por favor cálmate! – dijo Bulma tratando de calmar a su esposo para luego acercarse a la puerta - Bra, ¿puedes escucharme?... Soy yo, mamá.

\- ¿Mamá? – preguntó la aludida en voz muy baja desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Sí, cariño, todos estamos aquí afuera muy preocupados, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? – volvió a preguntar su madre sin dejar su tono de voz calmado.

\- ¿Podrías pasar tú sola un momento, por favor? – pidió Bra a su madre.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Bra, ¿qué es lo que estás ocultando?! ¡Te ordeno que abras inmediatamente! – volvió a grita el príncipe de los saiyajins molesto.

\- ¡SOLO MAMÁ! – su hija le devolvió el grito a lo que Vegeta retrocedió confundido.

Al parecer era obvio que algo le había pasado a Bra y no quería que nadie más que su madre lo supiera. Todos estaban muy tensos, especialmente Vegeta, que adora a su hija y esto de que estuviera nervioso no era para menos.

\- Esperen aquí un momento, veré qué le pasa – dijo finalmente Bulma mientras se acercaba a la puerta y trataba de encontrar alguna explicación. Era algo extraño que Bra estuviera así y que le pasara algo que solo quisiera que se enterara su madre... no, pensó unos momentos, no creía que fuera por lo que les pasa por primera vez a las jovencitas ya que a ella ya le ocurrió y en ningún momento se puso nerviosa… a menos claro que se tratara de otra cosa...

Bulma entró a la habitación de su hija, que estaba a oscuras y la encontró sentada en la cama cubierta con una manta. Se le acercó y suavemente acarició su cabeza...

\- Cariño..., ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritaste de esa manera? ¿Acaso te lastimaste? – preguntó la inventora cariñosamente mientras sentía el temblor del cuerpo de su hija.

\- ... – Bra trató de decir algo, pero de sus labios no salió ni una sola sílaba. Sólo agitó la cabeza negativamente y miró a su madre con sus ojos asustados.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te asusta? Por favor, dímelo... – volvió a preguntar Bulma sosteniéndole la mirada.

Bra no respondió, sin embargo se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se puso en frente de su madre. Tenía puesto un camisón de dormir pero pudo dejar al descubierto lo que estaba ocultando...

Bulma estuvo a punto de soltar una exclamación pero se cubrió la boca con las manos y miró sorprendida...

\- ¿Qué demonios estarán haciendo? ¡Saben de sobra que detesto esperar! – Vegeta decía nervioso ante la mirada de Trunks, que no había dicho nada hasta ese momento.

\- Vamos, papá, no te preocupes, seguro que son una de esas cosas de mujeres que creen que no entendemos y te apuesto que es finalmente una tontería... – dijo de manera tranquila acercándose a su padre.

\- ¡¿TONTERÍA?! ¡¿Acaso gritarías así por una tontería, mocoso?! ¡¿Sólo para fastidiar y sacarnos corriendo a todos los idiotas, eh?! – contestó en príncipe aún más irritado.

\- Bueno, era sólo un comentario... – contestó Trunks levantando las manos en son de paz.

\- Mejor cállate y veamos qué pasa – no había terminado de hablar cuando en ese momento Bulma asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación y llamó a su marido.

\- Vegeta... ¿puedes venir un momento? – preguntó algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¡¿Qué diablos tiene esa niña que no puede salir?! – volvió a preguntar ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

\- ¡SÓLO PASA! – gritó la inventora.

\- "_Como sea una tontería, esta mocosa se va a enterar"_ – pensó Vegeta para sí, mientras entraba al cuarto.

Trunks se quedó afuera algo confundido, pero no pudo dejar de oír la exclamación de asombro que su padre lanzó, y ya harto de tanto misterio, entró junto con ellos a la habitación de su hermana. Los vio a los dos con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando a Bra que estaba de pie.

\- ¡Oigan, ¿pueden decirme qué rayos están...?! ¡POR KAMISAMA! –gritó al ver la peluda cola que mostraba su hermana y que ondeaba rítmicamente de arriba a abajo...

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora casi toda la familia está enterada! ¡Sólo falta que vengan los abuelos, la familia de Pan y el resto de la ciudad! – dijo Bra fastidiada.

Bulma miró interrogante a su marido, pero él no supo qué decir, sólo que no podía dejar de salir de su asombro al ver la cola de su hija. Vegeta sabía que la presencia de una cola en la jovencita demostraba su sangre de saiyajin y al igual que él la tuvo una vez, cualquiera de sus hijos también la tendrían, pero Bra ya había pasado la edad en que tendría que tenerla, porque solamente les crecen cuando son niños y Bra ya era una adolescente. Simplemente no encontraba una explicación, a menos que tuviera que ver algo la cruza con los humanos y los cambios genéticos que podría provocar ello. Bulma lo sacó de sus pensamientos de una pequeña sacudida y el saiya vio que su hija estaba frente a él...

\- Papá... ¿por qué me ha salido una cola? – preguntó Bra con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Realmente ella no lo sabía y que estuviera asustada no era de extrañarse. Sus padres nunca le habían contado todo sobre las características de su raza y sobre todo de la presencia de cola, aunque si sabía que su padre es un Saiyajin porque puede transformarse en SSJ, al igual que lo podía hacer su hermano. Pero fuera de eso, no sabía de dónde provenía la raza de los saiyajin, el planeta de origen… y sobre todo de su vida pasada… es decir, mercenario, conquistador de planetas… asesino… ¡NO!, Bra nunca debía de enterarse de eso, sería muy triste para ella. Pero Vegeta tendría que contarle parte de la historia para aclarar sus dudas… al menos por el momento.

\- ¿Podrían dejarnos solos un momento? – dijo el guerrero sin voltear a ver a su mujer e hijo – Tengo que hablar con ella.

\- Pero... ¿por qué no podemos escuchar? – preguntó Trunks, pero inmediatamente retrocedió unos pasos ante la mirada que su padre le dirigió que pareció atravesarlo.

\- Ven hijo, has caso a tu padre – dijo Bulma tirando del brazo del muchacho y en unos instantes ambos salieron de la habitación.

Vegeta se sentó al lado de su hija, que estaba en el borde de la cama derramando lágrimas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentaba a hablar con ella desde que era una niña y le parecía increíble que hubiera crecido tanto, pero aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente, para él siempre sería su pequeña. Bra estaba con la cabeza baja y con la cola a un lado para no aplastarla… realmente estaba asustada sin entender aún lo que le había pasado...

\- Bra, no tienes por qué asustarte, lo que te ha pasado no es nada malo... – empezó a decir Vegeta tratando de calmarla.

\- ¡¿NADA MALO?! ¡MÍRAME, PAPÁ! ¡PAREZCO UN FENÓMENO! ¡UN ANIMAL! – gritó la chica muy alterada a la vez que se ponía de pie delante de su padre – ¡Y SI PRETENDES QUE ME QUEDE TRANQUILA CON ESO QUE ME HA PASADO ESTÁS TOTALMENTE LOCO!

\- ¡NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO, JOVENCITA! – Vegeta se levantó gritando molesto, pero sus palabras sólo ayudaron para que la muchacha estallara en llanto. Trató de serenarse, tenía que ponerse en su lugar e intentar comprenderla – Bra... escúchame, no quería hacerte llorar… demonios, realmente yo no soy bueno para estas cosas… - tomó aire y continuó - Trata de escuchar lo que te voy a contar...

Vegeta comenzó con su historia, sobre planeta Vegeta, de la raza de los saiyajin, le contó cómo perdió su cola, y que no era la única a la que le había pasado eso, porque al hijo de Kakarotto, Gohan, también le había salido una cola en su momento.

\- Finalmente y que es lo que no entiendo es por qué te ha salido a tu edad… es muy extraño… – dijo casi para sí que para su hija.

Bra había escuchado todo atentamente y le parecía increíble, pero al mismo tiempo sentía desagrado por su cola a pesar de ser vestigio de su herencia como saiyajin.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo, para ser más exactos en la cocina, Bulma y su hijo esperaban el resultado de la conversación. La inventora estaba terminando de poner la mesa para el desayuno casi mecánicamente ya que seguía muy preocupada por su hija y de lo que le estaría contando su padre. Tenía miedo de cómo lo fuese a tomar Bra, especialmente conociendo el carácter de su querido esposo, pero tenía la confianza que él sería cuidadoso con ella. Trunks estaba sentado en la mesa mirando al vacío, pensando en lo que había pasado…

\- Mamá, ¿por qué a mí no me salió cola como a Gohan?... – preguntó de momento haciendo referencia al hijo de Goku… más que nada porque ni a él ni a Goten les había salido cola ni de pequeños ni ahora que eran adultos.

\- La verdad no lo sé, hijo... tal vez podría deberse a la mezcla de la raza saiyajin con la humana, pero no estoy segura. Pobre de tu hermana, espero que se lo esté tomando bien – dijo Bulma preocupada.

Entre tanto, en el segundo piso, la conversación seguía entre padre e hija. Vegeta ya había terminado con su relato y ahora aguardaba en silencio, esperando que Bra asimilara todo, lo que estaba seguro que no iba a ser fácil para ella. La chica no había dicho una sola palabra pero observaba su cola… ya no con miedo, sino esta vez con curiosidad…

\- No te sientas mal, papá… - dijo Bra haciendo que Vegeta saliera de sus pensamientos - La verdad creo que yo exageré y discúlpame por haberte gritado antes... es sólo que... esta cola me hace sentir rara, como si fuera una especie de mono...

Estas últimas palabras golpearon en el cerebro de Vegeta como agua fría. Recordó las consecuencias de tener cola, el poder convertirse en ohzaru, un mono gigantesco y destructor cuando veía la luna llena. ¡Maldición! sería terrible, pero debía hacer algo para proteger a su hija... afortunadamente en estos días era luna nueva y no habría problema, pero mejor esperaría a ver qué sucede más adelante. Aún no debía contarle eso ni de la terrible transformación que podría sufrir… sería demasiado para Bra y en el estado en que ella estaba ya no quería asustarla más…

\- Hooolaaaaa... Tierra llamando a papá... ¿me recibes? – preguntó Bra, agitando su mano delante de los ojos de Vegeta.

\- Ah... ¿Qué? – dijo mirando a su hija como si hubiese salido de un trance.

\- Vaya, parecía que estabas en el hiperespacio, ¿por qué estabas tan pensativo? – preguntó la chica al notar un destello de preocupación en la mirada de su padre.

\- No es nada, Bra... – negó restándole importancia al asunto – Y no te preocupes por tu cola, ya veremos qué hacer en los próximos días. Ahora vístete, que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela... – dijo Vegeta a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿A LA ESCUELA? ¡¿Con este rabo?! ¡Ni de broma, no pienso hacer el ridículo ni dejar que se burlen de mí! ¡Mejor me quedo aquí tranquila! – se sentó cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Escúchame bien, porque sólo lo diré una vez! – dijo Vegeta en voz alta asustando a la chica - Lo que piensas hacer sería muestra de cobardía, dejarte vencer por algo que no tiene mucha importancia. Bra, entiende que no es el fin del mundo y recuerda que perteneces a una raza de poderosos guerreros que nunca se han dejado vencer. ¡Esta es una oportunidad para demostrar de qué estás hecha, no sólo a mí, sino a todos los que estamos contigo!

Era la primera vez que le hablaba así a su hija, como si fuera una adulta. Ella no podía comportarse así a pesar de lo fastidiada que se encontrara.

\- Pero... la cola... – preguntó Bra temerosa.

\- ¡No te hagas problemas por ella! ¡Simplemente enróscala en tu cintura, y si te preguntan, di que es un cinturón y se acabó! – dijo Vegeta fastidiado. De pronto, los ojos de la chiquilla comenzaron a brillar y cambió su expresión mientras enroscaba su cola como había dicho su padre.

\- Oye... no es mala idea, ya me imagino las caras de envidiosas que pondrán mis compañeras cuando lo vean... ¡Esto va a ser genial!

\- Sólo ten cuidado y por un descuido termines mostrándola delante de todos… - dijo Vegeta en un tono que más parecía una advertencia. Si ya era bastante que su hija tuviera una cola, ya sería el colmo que más gente se enterara fuera de la familia… sería demasiado molesto.

Vegeta ya estaba saliendo del cuarto y de pronto sintió a su hija que se colgaba de su cuello al mismo tiempo que el beso que ella le daba en la mejilla

\- Gracias, papá, tú siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir bien... te quiero mucho – dijo sin soltar a su padre.

\- Yo también, pequeña – dijo algo avergonzado, después de todo, sólo a ella le aguantaba sus arrumacos – Ahora date prisa o llegarás tarde.

\- Bajo en un instante – dijo Bra mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

Vegeta esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras bajaba a la planta baja a reunirse con su familia.


	2. Comienzan los problemas

**Nota de la autora: **

**Reescribir HERENCIA es para mí un volver atrás en el tiempo… muchos recuerdos de aquellas vivencias de esos años que para mi forman parte de una etapa muy especial de mi vida. Cuando escribí estos capítulos apenas empezaba la universidad, Dragon Ball Z estaba siendo transmitido por primera vez en la televisión peruana y por todas partes había revistas de anime, creo que nunca vi tantas como en aquella época. Los clubes de anime estaban empezando a formarse (por ejemplo Sugoi) y todo el mundo estaba ávido de anime. Para mí, el aventurarme a escribir en español sobre esta serie tan popular la verdad era un reto… pero sobre todo, era divertido. La Enciclo de DBZ, que luego fue Ciudad Satán, empezó a publicar Herencia a finales de 1997 y es donde la primera vez la gente empezó a conocerla (muchas gracias Mr. Satán ^^)… es emotivo, recordar tanta gente, tantos buenos amigos de aquella época… en fin, muy bonito.**

**Bueno, dejamos el flashback y vamos con el capítulo. Ja ne ^^**

**.**

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 2: "Comienzan los problemas"**

* * *

Ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, hora en que los chicos salían de la escuela para dirigirse a sus casas. Para Bra la mañana había sido realmente larga, pesada y no veía la hora de irse a su casa para descansar.

Hacía un calor terrible, sobre todo con el suéter que había traído para que nadie notase su cola. La euforia inicial de la joven por tener un "cinturón peludo" se desvaneció cuando estaba por irse a la escuela ya que como todavía no sabía bien como controlar su cola, al momento de vestirse le causó algunas dificultades, aparte de romper algunos frascos de perfume, maquillaje y demás cosas en su habitación. Luego de recordar las palabras de su padre en su última conversación, temió tener algún percance en la escuela, ya que si su cola empezaba a moverse a su libre albedrío en plena clase delante de todos iba a provocar un escándalo y eso era lo que ella menos quería en estos momentos. Por lo que casi ni le prestó atención a sus clases, estando más preocupada en las reacciones de su cola y contando los minutos para la hora de salida.

Bra suspiró y miró hacia la calle. Generalmente esperaba a que Trunks viniese por ella para regresar a casa, porque la universidad donde él estudia quedaba en el camino y se iban juntos en su coche, pero justo ese día tenía otra cosa que hacer así que no podría venir por ella...

\- _"Demonios"_\- pensó la joven peliazul - _" Había olvidado que Trunks estaba ocupado hoy. En fin, será mejor que me vaya a casa… ya no aguanto esta mierda de suéter…"_ – por lo que empezó a caminar y apenas estuviera fuera de la vista de la escuela y que ningún conocido la viera, levantaría vuelo con sus poderes...

\- ¡BRAAAAAAA! - se oyó una voz a lo lejos. Ella volteó para ver quien la llamaba y vio a su amiga Emily que corría a su encuentro...

\- Hola Emi, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó extrañada al ver la agitación de su amiga.

\- ¿A dónde vas, Bra? – preguntó la chica pelirroja de pelo corto cuando la alcanzó.

\- ¿Cómo que a dónde voy?... ¡A mi casa!, ¿Adónde más? – respondió la joven con ganas de retomar su camino.

\- ¿Qué dices? Pero Bra, ¿no recuerdas que hoy tenemos entrenamiento de natación? – dijo Emily.

\- ¡Maldición, lo había olvidado!... ¿Estás segura? – preguntó con señales de fastidio.

\- Claro amiga, incluso tú misma me dijiste que te lo recordara, porque la próxima semana es la competencia y que tenemos que practicar... – la pelirroja sonrió misteriosamente - ¡Ah!, se me olvidaba decirte... ¡Lo conseguí!

\- Conseguiste... ¿Qué? – preguntó Bra algo confundida.

\- Bueno, como me comentaste la semana pasada… y a pedido tuyo… - la chica sonríe - La estrella del equipo de natación, y ya sabes a quien me refiero, ¡Va a venir a entrenar con nosotras hoy!

\- ¡¿TE REFIERES A JASON?! – dijo Bra casi gritando.

\- ¡Sí!... Ah, mira tú… justo ahí viene... ¡JASON! ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS! – gritó Emily agitando sus brazos, a lo que un chico alto, rubio y de ojos verdes fue hacia donde ellas estaban.

Bra quería en ese momento que la tierra se la tragara. A ella le gustaba ese chico y Emily lo sabía, por eso le había pedido a su amiga que le consiguiera una oportunidad para estar con él en el entrenamiento de natación; pero no, justo hoy... ahora que tenía este gran y peludo problema… tenía que salir de allí como sea.

\- ¡Hola, chicas! – saludó el joven alegremente y luego se dirigió a Bra – ¡Hola Bra, me alegro de verte!

\- S-sí... a mí también me da gusto de verte – dijo la aludida nerviosamente.

\- Justo le estaba comentando a Bra que ibas a venir a entrenar con nosotras... deberías verla nadar, casi parece un delfín – dijo Emily adulando a su amiga.

\- Vamos, Emily, tampoco exageres... – dijo Bra ruborizándose.

\- A mí también me gustaría verte nadar, apuesto que debes ser muy buena... – dijo Jason mirándola a los ojos.

\- O es que solamente quieres verla en traje de baño... – fastidió Emily.

\- ¡EMILY, NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! – le gritó Bra fuertemente a su imprudente amiga.

Bra se sentía terrible y quería salir de esa incómoda situación en que su amiga, sin mala intención, la había terminado metiendo. Ella también quería nadar, pero todos se extrañarían el porqué no se quitaba el supuesto cinturón de piel. Maldita cola, por su culpa estaba perdiendo lo que podría ser la oportunidad de su vida con el chico que le gustaba, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada más que buscar una salida elegante... por no decir escapar.

\- Eeehhh... chicos, ¿saben qué?, no puedo quedarme. Me tengo que ir. – dijo Bra mirando a otro lado.

\- Pero... ¡¿Por qué?! – preguntó Emily asombrada, sobre todo luego de lo que le costó convencer a Jason para que las acompañara esa tarde.

\- Bueno... es que... no traje mi ropa de baño – contestó la peliazul a modo de escusa.

\- ¿Y por eso te haces problema?... sabes que siempre hay mudas en los camerinos. Tú misma me lo dijiste… - dijo la pelirroja.

\- La verdad es... ehhh... – Bra estaba muy nerviosa y ambos chicos la estaban mirando, especialmente Jason – Lo que pasa es que... ehh… le prometí a Pan que entrenaría con ella en la academia de Mr. Satán justo esta tarde... ¡Sí, eso es! – dijo la semisaiyajin finalmente.

\- Vaya... no sabía que practicabas artes marciales, ¡y todavía con la nieta del campeón mundial!... eso sí que es una sorpresa – dijo el rubio.

\- Sí... bueno... practico desde hace poco. De veras lo siento chicos, no quiero que piensen mal… vayan ustedes a entrenar y ya nos veremos mañana – se disculpó Bra.

\- ¿Estás segura, Bra? – le dijo su amiga como en un tono de reproche y mirándola de mala manera.

\- Sí, no se preocupen... ufffff... qué calor está haciendo – dijo la peliazul agitando su mano como abanico.

\- Debes tener un calor infernal con ese suéter en pleno verano, ¿por qué no te lo quitas? – preguntó Jason acercándose a ella.

\- ¡NO! – dijo Bra muy fuerte y dando un paso hacia atrás. De pronto vio que los dos chicos la miraban con una cara de sorprendidos por su reacción y se apresuró a explicar – La verdad es que... me ha dado un poco de aire ayer y no quiero enfermarme… no es por nada, en serio ^^U

\- Ah, si es por eso entonces tienes una buena razón para no entrenar hoy... está bien, ve a tu casa a descansar, no te preocupes por nosotros... – Jason se acercó un poco a ella – Me pondría muy triste si te enfermaras...

Bra se ruborizó ante sus palabras y maldijo su suerte mientras sus amigos se iban rumbo a la piscina de la escuela. Realmente lo sentía por Emily, porque ella había hecho todo para conseguirle esa cita que ahora acababa de rechazar... de seguro ya no le querría hablar más, y con respecto a Jason... bueno, por lo menos ahora sabía que algo le simpatizaba después de lo que le dijo, o si sólo fue para quedar bien con ella, pero se lamentó de lo que había pasado.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, la joven semisaiyajin siguió con su plan y luego de caminar un par de cuadras se elevó utilizando su ki, pero en vez de ir a su casa, fue rumbo a la academia de Mr. Satán con la idea de desahogarse un poco luchando con Pan...

\- ¡Estúpida cola! Si no fuera por ti, nada habría pasado… no llevo contigo ni 24 horas y ya me has causado un montón de problemas..._ \- _ maldijo un rato más antes de llegar a su destino. Aquí se notaba que Bra tenía un carácter parecido al de Vegeta, y ahora, enfadada, se veía realmente terrible.

Finalmente llegó a la academia donde entró algo malhumorada y se topó con Mr. Satán que regresaba de ver la práctica de su nieta. Estaba más viejo y con menos pelo, pero aún conservaba su humor de siempre...

\- ¡Ten cuidado, torpe! – dijo Mr. Satán sin mirar con quién se había topado – ¡Recuerda que soy el campeón mundial y debes de tenerme respeto!

\- Buenas tardes, Sr. Satán. Perdóneme, no lo había visto… – dijo Bra disculpándose.

Satán la miró sorprendido y al momento se avergonzó de haberle gritado a una pequeña que seguramente era una fan suya al igual que muchos otros jóvenes, pero al parecer no la reconoció...

\- ¿Y tú quién eres, jovencita? ¿Vienes por las clases? – dijo a la chica peliazul que en cierto modo le parecía familiar.

\- ¿Cómo?... ¿No se acuerda de mí, Sr. Satán?... Soy Bra, la amiga de Pan – contestó pero al ver que aun no la reconocía, continuó – Soy la hija de Bulma y Vegeta, y hermana de Trunks... se acuerda de ellos, ¿no?

Satán tragó saliva al recordar a Vegeta y compañía por las pasadas batallas en las que casi pierde la vida, pero lo disimuló bien...

\- Claaarooo... ya me acuerdo de ti... pero pequeña, cuánto has crecido, y te pareces mucho a tu madre... – dijo tocando su cabra. En ese momento Bra pensó que Mr. Satán estaría mal de la memoria, porque la acababa de ver la semana pasada y le preguntó lo mismo, así que optó por no decir nada…

\- Bueno, esteee... ¿estará Pan entrenando? – preguntó la jovencita.

\- Claro, pasa... creo que está con su tío Goten en el gimnasio – dijo el campeón del mundo señalando con el pulgar hacia el interior.

\- Gracias... ¡Hasta pronto, Sr. Satán! – se despidió haciendo una reverencia para luego entrar corriendo.

Ni bien pasó por la puerta, sin querer Bra desenrolló su cola, por lo que Satán pudo verla ondeando. De inmediato se frotó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza...

\- ¡Vaya! - dijo pensativo mientras se marchaba - Creo que ya es hora de que visite a un oculista.

Mientras tanto adentro, para ser exactos en el tatami del gimnasio, Pan y Goten estaban practicando con golpes muy rápidos. Él no podía todavía aceptar que su sobrina lo hubiese vencido en el pasado torneo y buscaba la forma de redimirse, pero ella estaba en mejor forma que él, por lo que esquivaba todos sus golpes.

\- Ya estoy cansado... – dijo Goten sentándose en la lona – Paremos un momento, ¿quieres Pan?

\- ¿Qué pasa, tío Goten? – dijo la pelinegra burlonamente – ¿Es que ya no puedes seguirme el ritmo?

\- Ríete si quieres, enana… – dijo el chico molesto – Lo que pasa es que hoy no estoy en buena forma...

\- Jo...llevo días escuchando lo mismo... lo que pasa es que sólo pasas sentado hablando por teléfono con tus tantas novias y por eso te ha crecido el trasero... – continuó Pan burlándose de su tío.

Goten ya iba a contestarle, cuando en eso Bra entró a la sala. Pan se sorprendió ya que no esperaba verla hasta dentro de dos días, más que nada después de la dura práctica que tuvieron el día anterior y que la había dejado molida. Le parecía muy extraño...

\- Bra... ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que tenías entrenamiento de natación – preguntó la nieta de Goku.

\- Necesito hablar contigo, Pan… – luego miró a Goten – A solas si se puede…

\- Está bien, no se preocupen... – Goten se encogió de hombros - Regreso más tarde, chicas – dijo mientras salía entendiendo la indirecta. Bra sabía que había actuado de mala manera con Goten, pero en ese momento estaba de mal humor y lo dijo sin ninguna intención de querer ofenderlo. Luego se topó con los ojos de Pan que la miraban con una mezcla de confusión y enojo...

\- Lo lamento, Pan... – se disculpó delante de su amiga - No quería actuar así, pero tengo un gran problema y necesito hablar con alguien.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Pan cambiando suavizando su expresión – Tío Goten te conoce y sabe que no lo dijiste con mala intención. Ahora dime, ¿qué te ocurre?

Bra se quedó callada, pero quería desahogarse con alguien sobre su problema. Quizás Pan podría darle su punto de vista...

\- La verdad que me sorprende mucho que estés aquí... – continuó Pan - Me dijiste que tu entrenamiento de natación de hoy era muy importante por lo del campeonato, no comprendo... – terminó.

\- Pan... – dijo Bra finalmente – ¿Prometes guardar un secreto?... y también ¿no hacer escándalo ni nada por el estilo?

\- ¡Caramba! – dijo la pelinegra sorprendida – Parece como si no me conocieras, chica... ¿De qué se trata?

Bra desenrolló su cola y la movió rítmicamente frente a los ojos de Pan que no pudo evitar caer sentada hacia atrás a la vez que tartamudeó un poco sin poder creer lo que veía. La joven trató de calmarse, respiró profundamente para luego ponerse de pie pero sin poder ocultar su sorpresa y miró a su amiga, que ya se había esperado su reacción.

\- N-no puedo creerlo... ¿desde cuándo la tienes? – dijo tocando la cola de Bra para asegurarse que era real y no una broma de mal gusto.

\- Desde esta mañana y no tengo idea de por qué apareció ahora... – dijo Bra molesta – La verdad que este día ha sido espantoso, Pan. Ahora supongo que podrás entender por qué no fui a nadar hoy...

\- Por supuesto... ya me imagino, todo el mundo se hubiera dado cuenta de tu "pequeña" diferencia... – dijo haciendo hincapié en la cola de su amiga.

\- Y lo peor de todo… – Bra le cortó – Es que el chico más guapo del equipo de natación quería entrenar conmigo... ¡Ay, rayos! Esto parece una pesadilla… - terminó de decir sentándose en el tatami compungida.

Pan pensó unos minutos y recordó que su padre Son Gohan también tuvo una cola cuando era pequeño y que según el abuelo Goku le había contado, al tener su cola era más fuerte… tal vez...

\- Papá me dijo que no me preocupase y que esperara – continuó Bra – Una alternativa podría ser que me cortara la cola y así se arreglaría todo… bueno, no sé... es una idea...

En ese momento, Pan que hasta ese momento había estado con la mirada perdida, volvió a ver a Bra, pero esta vez con una expresión decidida… algo que Bra conocía muy bien… sobre todo cuando su amiga planeaba algo...

\- ¡Atácame! – le gritó a Bra.

\- ¿Qué? – la peliazul miró confundida a Pan.

\- Vamos a combatir, Bra... quiero comprobar algo... – se puso en guardia.

\- ¿Hablas en serio, Pan? – Bra no comprendía qué pretendía su amiga con eso, pero notaba decisión en sus ojos, así que se puso de pie en el tatami y adoptó una postura de combate.

\- ¡VAMOS!... ¡¿A qué esperas?! – gritó Pan.

\- De acuerdo, como quieras... – suspiró la peliazul.

Bra estaba en duda, ella sabía que Pan la superaba en fuerza y técnica, por lo que hasta el momento nunca había podido derrotarla en un combate simulado... pero había venido con la intención de echar un poco del humo de la mañana, así que si peleaba un poco, aunque perdiera, se sentiría mejor. Acto seguido, después de evaluarlo, Bra se lanzó contra Pan a gran velocidad y comenzó a lanzar golpes muy rápidos, fácilmente evadidos por la pelinegra que no le costaba nada leer sus movimiento, pero en uno de esos ataques Bra desapareció ante sus ojos y le propinó una patada que la lanzó a unos metros, pero sin sufrir daño alguno.

\- _"Es increíble..."_ – pensó la joven guerrera – _"Bra está mucho más rápida y veloz en sus movimientos que ayer... esto parece confirmar que mis sospechas eran ciertas, la cola ha aumentado sus poderes... muy bien, entonces atacaré con más fuerza"_ – sonrió.

Pan hizo explotar su ki y se lanzó contra Bra, quien a duras penas pudo esquivarla, pero luego comprobó la superioridad de su rival al recibir una lluvia de golpes que a veces eran parados y otras veces daban en el blanco. Bra comprendió que Pan se lo había tomado muy en serio y cuando extendió sus manos para protegerse de uno de los ataques, gritó y sin querer un energy ha salió de sus manos. A Pan la tomó por sorpresa y no pudo esquivarlo, por lo que sintió el impacto completo en su pecho y luego un gran dolor en su espalda al estrellarse contra uno de los muros. Bra estaba sorprendida y no sabía cómo había hecho eso, sólo recordó que se lo había visto hacer a su padre una vez… quizás tuviera sus habilidades, pero nunca pensó en usarlas para lastimar a nadie. Miró a Pan, que lentamente se incorporaba. Tenía parte de su ropa quemada, pero afortunadamente no había recibido daños graves. Pan por su lado no podía creer que Bra fuera capaz de lanzar disparos de energía, pero no podía dejarse vencer. En eso sonrió como si recordara algo y rápidamente regresó a la plataforma de combate.

\- Lo… lo siento, Pan... – se disculpó la peliazul – N-no sé cómo pasó... ¿Estás bien?

\- Olvídalo, no ha pasado nada... – dijo Pan limpiándose el polvo – Veo que tu fuerza y habilidades han aumentado... bien, ahora lucharemos más en serio. Quiero que me ataques de nuevo... quiero comprobar otra cosa.

Bra no comprendía qué trataba de hacer su amiga al pedirle eso de nuevo, tal vez por su orgullo de guerrera al no querer dejarse ganar... se encogió de hombros y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, pero esta vez Pan la esquivó y tomó su cola sujetándola con fuerza. Bra, de pronto, siente un tremendo vahído, como si el alma se le fuera del cuerpo y apenas tiene tiempo para poner sus manos antes de desplomarse contra el suelo... su respiración era muy rápida y agitada… como si todas sus fuerzas la hubieran abandonado.

\- "_Tal como supuse…"_ – pensó sin soltar la cola de Bra – "_Al tirar de su cola perdió su fuerza, igual que le pasaba al abuelito Goku... bueno, después de todo tiene una debilidad y esto puede ser una gran desventaja al momento de pelear"_ – soltó a Bra y la ayudó a incorporase con dificultad.

\- ¡Diablos!... no sé qué rayos me pasó... es como si hubiera sufrido un mareo o vértigo, nunca lo había sentido antes – dijo Bra extrañada.

\- No te preocupes... de seguro fue por algunos de los golpes que recibiste – dijo Pan ocultando lo que sabía de la cola de su amiga. Quizás por ahora era preferible no decirle y esperar un poco...

\- Puede que tengas razón. Creo que aún me falta mucho para vencerte – dijo la peliazul sonriendo.

\- Si quieres cualquier otro día te puedo dar la revancha... – Pan le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Podría ser... ¡AY! ¡Mira la hora que es! – dijo al ver el reloj de pared del gimnasio – ¡Si no estoy en casa en unos instantes van a matarme! –dijo en un tono exagerado y luego preguntó – ¿Todavía vas a quedarte, Pan?

\- Sí, estaré practicando un rato más hasta que regrese tío Goten –contestó la pelinegra.

\- Bueno... entonces me voy yendo... despídeme de Goten, ¿quieres? – dijo.

\- Dale, no te preocupes... ¡Nos vemos! – se despidió Pan.

Mientras Bra salía corriendo, se topó con Goten que estaba regresando...

\- ¡Hola, Goten! ¡Adiós, Goten! – dijo Bra sin detenerse rumbo a la puerta para luego desaparecer por ella. Él la miró y luego se dirigió a Pan...

\- Oye... ¿De qué tanto estuvieron conversando mientras estuve fuera? – preguntó el joven guerrero.

\- No tengo por qué contarte – dijo Pan en tono misterioso – Cosas de mujeres... – sonrió.

\- ¡Caray!... ni que fueran temas prohibidos... ¿O acaso estuvieron hablando de sus experiencias sexuales? – fastidió Goten.

\- Ay, tío Goten... tú y tus preguntas inteligentes – Pan negó con la cabeza – ¿Acaso crees que somos como tú cuando hablas con tus novias por teléfono?... ¡Que mente tan enferma! – soltó una risa.

\- ¡Oye, tú! ¡Si vuelves a empezar con esas yo te...!

De pronto Goten se quedó callado como si hubiera sentido algo. Miró a una de las ventanas en una dirección específica, justamente hacia donde se había marchado Bra y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Pasa algo, tío Goten? – preguntó Pan acercándose a él – De pronto te quedaste callado – miró en dirección a donde Goten había clavado su mirada y notó que hacia el horizonte comenzaban a oscurecerse las nubes, señal de que iba a caer una tormenta – Oye... – continuó tocándole el brazo – Si estás preocupado por Bra, ella llegará a su casa antes que empiece a llover, te lo aseguro…

\- No... no es eso – dijo preocupado – Es sólo que… hay algo que no me gusta...

\- ¿De qué hablas, tío? Explícame porque no te comprendo… - Pan se cruzó de brazos.

\- No, no era nada… tranquila… ¡Bueno! ¿Vamos a entrenar? ¿O no te sientes capaz de derrotarme? –dijo Goten cambiando de tema.

\- ¡Ja! Ya quisieras que pase eso… ¡Muy bien, vamos! – terminando de decirlo Pan se dirigió rauda al centro de la plataforma de combate. Goten la observó para luego dirigir nuevamente la mirada a la ventana – _"Que extraño… ¿Qué fue lo que sentí hace un momento? Eso me inquieta y no me gusta nada... sólo espero que no cause problemas"_ – pensó.

Mientras volaba a su casa, Bra ya había notado las nubes de la tormenta, pero si se desviaba por otro camino llegaría más tarde, así que decidió tomar el riesgo y aumentó la velocidad casi sin esfuerzo...

_\- "Bueno, quizás después de todo esta cola tenga algo de positivo"_ –pensó mientras volaba – _"Siento que mis poderes han aumentado como dijo Pan y hasta pude lanzar un energy ha como papá... posiblemente reconsidere la idea de cortármela"._

Bra siguió volando, pero al cabo de unos momentos le pareció que algo no estaba bien ya que sentía como si estuviera volando en círculos, porque ya había pasado por el mismo lugar varias veces; de pronto le pareció como si no avanzara por el aire y un repentino escalofrío se apoderó de ella al sentir una extraña presencia, era sorprendente porque ella aún no había aprendido a sentir el ki de otra persona, pero ésta era tan fuerte que pudo percibirla. Era algo frío y sobre todo malvado...

_\- "¿Qué podrá ser?" -_ pensó algo asustada, por no decir sumamente... - ¡¿Quién es?! – gritó la peliazul armándose de valor.

De pronto observó un resplandor brillante y a lo lejos se escucharon truenos y una voz sumamente extraña... una voz que hizo que su sangre se congelara…

**\- ¿Así que tú eres la hija del príncipe?** – dijo la voz en un tono despreciativo.

Era una voz de mujer, pero Bra no podía reconocerla y no podía imaginarse en el peligro en que se iba a encontrar...

.


	3. Una extraña aparición

**Nota de la autora:**

Este capítulo es bastante corto, debido a que así se escribió en su versión original. Preferí dejarlo así porque le da más intensidad a la trama y la idea es que Herencia siga manteniendo la esencia que tuvo desde la primera vez. Ja ne^^

.

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 3: "Una extraña aparición"**

* * *

Bra se había quedado callada al escuchar esa penetrante voz, sin embargo no conseguía reconocerla. De pronto unas nubes negras la envolvieron y se encontró en tinieblas. La joven estaba muy asustada y no atinaba a moverse, pero mantenía sus sentidos alerta. Al mirar al frente, entre las nubes, pudo distinguir una extraña silueta, que conforme se fue aclarando, pudo ver que era una mujer de cabello largo y negro, vertida con ropas saiyajin que la miraba fijamente. Parecía ser un fantasma debido a que podía distinguir las nubes detrás de ella, pero esta extraña mujer emanaba un tremendo poder...

\- ¿Qui-quién eres tú? – preguntó Bra nerviosamente.

\- ¡Cómo!... ¿acaso no me reconoces? – dijo la extraña mujer riéndose – Pero… ahora que lo pienso seguramente que no, eras sólo una cría cuando me viste por primera vez.

\- ¡¿Qué yo te he visto antes?! – exclamó Bra ya que no recordaba ni remotamente haber visto a esa mujer en su vida.

\- Ajá... un momento, déjame refrescarte la memoria en tu pequeño cerebro, mocosa… – continuó la figura espectral – ¿Recuerdas que cuando eras pequeña, una nave en forma de esfera rompió el techo de tu casa y de allí salió una mujer que trató de matar a tu padre? ¿Y que luego recibiste un disparo por tratar de proteger a tu patética madre? –dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

**(Nota: Leer **_**Love Affairs **_**de**_** Nyaar**_**)**

Bra se quedó petrificada en el sitio sin poder articular palabra alguna. Algo recordaba en su memoria, de aquella terrible noche en la que casi toda su familia pierde la vida por culpa de esa horrible mujer saiyajin, cuando ella era sólo una niña. Pero... ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Ella estaba muerta! ¡¿Cómo pudo haber regresado?!... realmente estaba muy confundida...

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa carita de asustada, niñita? ¿Acaso no te da gusto verme? – dijo la mujer burlándose y fingiendo inocencia – Como tal parece que aún no te acuerdas de mi nombre, muy bien... te lo diré... Soy NYAAR, y recuérdalo bien, porque a partir de ahora lo tendrás muy presente... hasta tu muerte.

\- ¡¿Q-QUÉEE?! – gritó Bra retrocediendo un poco a la vez que sentía un creciente temblor en su cuerpo.

\- No pongas esa cara, niña… no pienso matarte, eso lo haré más adelante... – siguió diciendo Nyaar con la misma expresión – Primero pienso mandar al infierno a ese estúpido de Vegeta, luego a la hembra que me lo quitó y finalmente a ese mocoso inútil pelimorado. En otras palabras... a TU familia. Pero en la forma inmaterial en que estoy no podré hacerlo, así que para lograr mi venganza pienso tomar prestado TU CUERPO.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TRATAS DE DECIR?! – gritó la joven semisaiyajin muy alterada.

\- Es muy sencillo... entraré en tu cuerpo y tomaré control de ti, para luego acercarme lo suficiente a tu familia y acabar con ellos uno por uno de la manera más dolorosa... el disfraz perfecto… jeje – luego la miró más detenidamente – ¡Vaya! veo que tienes cola, así no será tan desagradable y harás mi trabajo más fácil – empezó a acercarse a Bra - Puedo sentir que tienes un gran poder y con mi ayuda podrás despertarlo al igual que tus habilidades... ¿Qué te parece mi encantadora idea?

Bra apretó los puños y la miró a los ojos con furia...

\- ¡NUNCA! ¡JAMÁS DEJARÉ QUE HAGAS ESO, NYAAR O QUIÉN DIABLOS SEAS!... ¡ANTES QUE LO INTENTES ACABARÉ CONTIGO! - dicho esto, se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Nyaar, pero al tratar de golpearla, su puño la atravesó como a un fantasma... ya que eso era.

\- Veo que aún no quieres entender... – dijo volteando a verla – Has salido igual de necia y estúpida como tu padre... ¿Acaso no recuerdas que soy inmaterial?... Pero no te preocupes, eso se puede arreglar...

Acto seguido, los ojos de Nyaar se pusieron en blanco y de repente Bra se paralizó en el aire, siendo incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Soltando una cruel sonrisa, la saiya fantasmal se convirtió en una especie de gases negros que envolvieron a Bra y se introdujeron por su boca, provocándole espasmos y horribles dolores. De pronto, la joven peliazul soltó un tremendo alarido a la vez que un rayo caída, desatando la inminente tormenta.

Minutos más tarde, en medio de la torrencial lluvia, Bra estaba levitando suspendida, con su cabeza gacha y su rostro oculto por las sombras. Lentamente, levantó la cabeza mostrando una siniestra mirada llena de maldad y de sed de venganza. Sus ojos soltaron un destello rojo como la sangre y apuntando con sus manos a una montaña cercana, la hizo volar de un solo disparo. Bra había sido poseída por la malvada Nyaar.

\- Ahora... – dijo Nyaar sonriendo maliciosamente – La verdadera diversión comenzará a partir de este momento... ¡Jajajajajajaja!

Después de esto, partió a toda velocidad en medio de la terrible tormenta que se acababa de desatar, como si anunciara la catástrofe que estaba a punto de ocurrir...


	4. ¡Posesión!

**Notas de la autora:**

_Recordando, allá por 1997, habían muy pocos sitios de fanfics de DBZ en español, por lo que había que leer en inglés. Recuerdo a Team Bonet (Sillas vacías ante mesas vacías) y Nora Jemison (En la habitación del espíritu y el tiempo), Juuhachi-gou, Mirai Bulma... entre otros nombres de los que puedo recordar y aportaron de manera importante al fandom de DBZ. Posteriormente comencé a leer las historias de Nyaar (de las primeras que empezó a escribir en español) y luego de leer Love Affairs (que aun lo pueden encontrar publicado en la red), fue que quise empezar a escribir un fic de esta serie como una continuación a su historia. Cuando Nyaar aceptó prestarme a su personaje (¡Mil gracias!), para mi fue una gran alegría y HERENCIA comenzó a tomar forma._

_Ahora vamos con el capítulo 4... ^^_

_._

* * *

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 4: "¡Posesión!"**

Llovía a cántaros en la Capital del Oeste y toda la gente corría a sus casas buscando refugio. Numerosos vehículos circulaban rápidamente y las luces encendidas de la ciudad mostraban un llamativo juego de colores. Mientras todo esto sucedía en la calle, en la academia de Mr. Satán reinaba el silencio, a excepción de los ruidos provocados por Pan que aún seguía entrenando. Ella esperaba a Son Goten que había salido desde hacía un rato, pero para no enfriarse decidió seguir practicando hasta que el saco de boxeo ya no pudo aguantar su ritmo y producto de una poderosa patada final terminó con un gran agujero por donde empezó a escurrir la arena raudamente.

\- ¡Uffff!... ¡Vaya!... en realidad éste ha sido un día pesado, no veo la hora de llegar a casa, tomar un buen baño y cenar. ¡Y vaya si tengo hambre!... Pero, ¿por qué tardará tanto tío Goten? ¡Si no llega en un minuto ya verá lo que le espera! – dijo Pan para sí.

De pronto se escuchó la puerta principal abriéndose y ella se volvió pensando que era Goten. Ya estaba preparada para decirle de todo a su querido tío, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta al ver con sorpresa que era Bra la que entraba.

Pan parpadeó al verla, ¡Pero si hacía 10 minutos que se había ido!, ¿Para qué habría regresado?, se preguntó extrañada… bueno, tal vez habría olvidado decirle algo importante además de su nueva cola. Sin mediar palabra alguna, Bra se subió a la plataforma de combate de un salto y la miró a los ojos.

Lo que Pan no sabía era que Bra en esos momentos estaba poseída por Nyaar.

\- ¡Atácame! – dijo Bra – Quiero luchar.

\- ¿Cómo?... pero si acabamos de entrenar hace un rato – preguntó Pan – Además, si mal no recuerdo, quedamos en continuar nuestra práctica mañana. Mira Bra, ahora estoy cansada y me quiero ir a casa. Si quieres mañana podemos...

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE QUIERO LUCHAR! ¡AHORA! – gritó cortándola. Había furia en sus ojos y deseos de combate. Pan estaba turbada, pero tampoco iba a permitir que le griten así.

\- ¡Oye, Bra! ¡Cálmate un poco, ¿quieres?!... si no te gustó que te derrotara hace un rato y quieres desquitarte... pues de acuerdo, puedes buscarme mañana y...

\- Mira, estúpida… – le dijo agresivamente – No estoy aquí para perder mi tiempo y si te digo que quiero pelear es porque es así. De modo que ponte en guardia ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESPERAS?!

Pan se enfadó al escucharla pero también se sorprendió mucho. Bra siempre había sido una chica de buen carácter y nunca le había hablado así… y por más que tratara de evitarlo, realmente la estaba provocando. La pelinegra apretó los puños y la miró de frente...

\- Claro que si tienes miedo de perder, pues nada... – se buró Bra - Aunque no me extraña con sólo verte… ¿Qué podría esperar yo de alguien tan debilucha? No podrías hacer nada en contra mía...

Nyaar rió para sus adentros, ella sabía cómo provocar a sus oponentes. Al tomar el cuerpo de Bra, hacía uso de su voz y esto confundía a Pan.

\- ¡ESTO YA FUE SUFICIENTE! – gritó Pan furiosa– ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho para venir y hablarme así!... ¡Te derroté antes y puedo volver a hacerlo!... – Pan estaba encolerizada.

\- ¿Sabes?... suena cómico viniendo de alguien como tú. Te apuesto que no podrás tocarme. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, NIÑA – terminó de decir en tono burlón.

Pan se sentía confundida al ver a su disque amiga, no parecía que fuera ella... era extraño, muy extraño... Bra podría estar molesta pero no era para tratarla así... No, ella no era así, algo debía pasarle.

Por lo que si tal vez si cedía a sus provocaciones y peleaba con ella podría calmarla y hacerla entrar en razón.

\- De acuerdo, Bra… tu ganas… - Pan se puso en guardia – Pero terminemos rápido, ¿quieres?... sólo avísame si te golpeo muy fuerte... –se rió.

Acto seguido, Pan se lanzó contra ella y cuando estaba a punto de golpearla, Bra desapareció para luego reaparecer a sus espaldas. La pelinegra volvió a atacarla pensando que había tenido sólo un golpe de suerte al esquivarla, pero Bra se movía tan rápido que no conseguía tocarla apenas. Se detuvo cansada y asombrada mientras su contrincante la miraba despreciativamente.

_\- "Es increíble…"_ – pensó Pan – _"Antes no era tan rápida... ¿qué diablos está pasando?" _

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Y eso que ni siquiera transpiré – Bra se burló sin moverse de su sitio.

Pan, al escuchar esto, arremetió contra ella aún más fuerte que antes, pero Bra recibió su golpe en el rostro sin moverse apenas. Luego la miró y dijo…

\- Realmente pensaba que eras más fuerte, mocosa... pero ni siquiera conseguiste hacerme cosquillas… - sonrió con burla.

Pan retrocedió asustada… no podía creerlo... ¡Si con la fuerza que aplicó en el golpe habría bastado para romper un muro de piedra!

Luego Bra la miró de una manera que caló sus huesos, su mirada era diferente, fría, maligna, llena de odio. ¡¿Qué diantres era lo que le pasaba?!... era como si fuera una persona totalmente distinta…

\- Bueno... – dijo Bra finalmente – Realmente esto es muy aburrido y como dijiste estás apurada... yo también tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que ahora es mi turno de atacar… y ahora que me acuerdo… ¿Cómo fueron tus palabras al empezar a atacarme?... _"Si te duele... avísame"._

Pan no tuvo siquiera tiempo de moverse ante el tremendo golpe que recibió en el estómago, seguido de un puntapié en la cara y un puñetazo. Pan retrocedió hacia atrás temblando de dolor, pero casi de inmediato se puso en guardia y contraatacó con furia. Para ese momento el combate se había tornado muy en serio ya que los golpes que se lanzaban ambas eran más fuertes y para entonces el combate se estaba realizando con ambas volando sobre la plataforma. En un momento, Pan consiguió propinarle un rodillazo en el estómago, pero Bra ni siquiera se inmutó y le respondió con un codazo para luego tomar la pierna de la pelinegra y estrellarla contra la plataforma de combate dejando en el proceso un gran agujero. Pan saltó a su encuentro, pero Bra se le adelantó girando sobre ella y golpeando su espalda con ambos pies, haciendo que se precipitara, pero Pan pudo detenerse con su técnica de volar antes de darse un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

La nieta de Goku estaba jadeando y escupía sangre de la boca, aparte de las numerosas heridas que tenía. Pero de pronto recordó el punto débil de Bra _"¡Su cola!"_ pensó. Si se la sujetaba, perdería toda su fuerza como la vez anterior. Lentamente se incorporó y la miró a los ojos sonriendo...

\- ¿Por qué me miras con esa sonrisa de idiota? – se burló Bra – ¿Acaso crees poder ganarme?

\- Te voy a ganar – contestó Pan sin dejar de sonreír. Rápidamente saltó delante de ella, la distrajo con un pequeño disparo de energía y antes de que se diese cuenta se colocó detrás de ella y tiró de su cola con fuerza esperando su reacción, pero para su sorpresa, Bra se quedó quieta, volteó a verla y le dijo sonriendo con ironía...

\- ¿Crees que si mi cola fuera mi punto débil, sería tan estúpida como para dejar que la tomaras con tanta facilidad? – y antes de que Pan pudiera reaccionar, Bra le propinó un tremendo golpe con su cola a modo de un látigo hacia su rostro y nuevamente la arrojó al suelo.

Pan ahora estaba más confundida que antes, no sólo Bra estaba más fuerte, sino que no le pasó nada al tirar de su cola. Pensó por unos instantes...

\- B-Bra... ¿qué es lo que te sucede?... ¿Por qué actúas así?... ¿Acaso intentas matarme? – preguntó mientras se levantaba tambaleándose.

\- Lo que pasa es que simplemente ya me cansé que se burlen de mí y sobre todo TÚ diciendo que eres más fuerte que yo… - la apuntó con un dedo - Y sobre lo de matarte... no lo había considerado, pero ten por seguro que lo voy a hacer… – terminó de decir sonriendo con una terrible mirada.

Ahora Pan estaba más enredada que antes, ¡¿Que consideraría matarla?!... ¡¿Acaso estaba loca?!... Tenía que hacerle entrar en razón, así que decidió usar un poder más fuerte.

\- Muy bien, Bra... – dijo con dificultad retomando su postura de combate – Yo no quería hacer esto, pero tú te lo estás buscando. No sé qué diablos te está pasando, pero nunca me subestimes... ¡AHORA PREPÁRATE!

Bra levantó una ceja sin inmutarse siquiera y vio como Pan se colocaba en posición para preparar un Kamehameha, igual a los de su abuelo Son Goku.

¡KAME...HAME...HAAAAAAAAAA!

Una gran onda de energía salió de las manos de Pan con dirección a Bra, quien de un solo golpe le devolvió el ataque que impactó de lleno en la pelinegra y terminó empotrándola en la pared. Bra se acercó riéndose, y tomándola de la ropa, la levantó. Pan apenas podía moverse, pero estaba consciente a pesar de encontrarse terriblemente lastimada...

\- ¿Sabes qué, pequeña rata? – dijo Bra mirándola – En realidad fue muy divertido jugar contigo, ya que me sirvió de calentamiento para lo que tengo que hacer después. No puedo creer que esta mocosa te considerara una rival terrible a la que no podía vencer si en realidad eres una basura, no me llegas ni a los talones... - acto seguido la mandó lejos de un puntapié y volvió a acercársele.

Pan estaba muy lastimada, pero había conseguido escuchar lo que dijo _"Esta mocosa"_, pensó, por la manera que lo dijo no se estaba refiriendo a ella, sino a alguien más... un momento, Bra jamás la hubiera tratado así y esa fuerza descomunal... ella no podía ser Bra.

\- T-tú... n...no er...eres B-bra – dijo con dificultad.

Nyaar la miró a través de los ojos de su poseída algo sorprendida para luego reír ruidosamente y de inmediato la levantó de los cabellos...

\- Vaya... debo reconocer que eres lista y me has descubierto, pero... no estabas del todo cierta. En realidad soy Nyaar, sólo que he tomado prestado el cuerpo de tu amiguita para lograr mis planes. Al tomar su cuerpo me apoderé de su voluntad y parte de sus recuerdos, por eso pude encontrarte y saber quién eras. Sólo quise probar "mi nuevo" cuerpo con algún rival conocido de ella y he descubierto que esta niña tiene bastante fuerza y un gran poder que unidos a los míos no será rival para nadie... bueno, como ya sabes mi secreto creo que tendré que eliminarte y no sabes qué ganas tenía de ver morir a alguien. Pero antes de que mueras te diré que soy una saiyajin que regresó para vengarse de ese maldito del príncipe Vegeta y de paso acabar con este miserable planeta y TÚ vas a ser la primera que sucumbirá ante mi nuevo poder. Que tengas dulces sueños...

Justo cuando Bra estaba por atravesarla de un golpe, de repente sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza y pecho que la obligó a soltar a su víctima, que se desplomó inconsciente. La peliazul sentía como si le quemaran las entrañas y de pronto el dolor cesó. Sacudió la cabeza y al examinar a su alrededor vio el cuerpo inerte de Pan...

\- ¡PAN! – gritó Bra asustada – ¡Por Kamisama! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HE HECHO?!

.


	5. La maldad de Nyaar

**Herencia**

**Capítulo 5: "La maldad de Nyaar"**

Bra había conseguido recuperar el control de su cuerpo por un instante y evitó que Nyaar acabara con su amiga. Se acercó a ella nerviosamente temiendo lo peor, pero justo en ese instante entró Goten en la sala atraído por los gritos de Bra. No pudo escuchar el resto de la pelea por causa de la tormenta y justo cuando entraba había escuchado sus gritos. Se sorprendió al ver a Bra y el resto de la sala hecho un desastre...

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS HA PASADO AQUÍ?! – dijo Goten acercándose. Vio a Bra parada sin poder moverse y a Pan en el suelo. Rápidamente se acercó y examinó a Pan...

\- Yo... yo... – las palabras no conseguían salir de la boca de Bra. Pero antes de que consiguiera decir algo Goten la cortó...

\- ¡Esta vez sí que se pasó de la raya! – dijo molesto ante el asombro de Bra – Seguramente otra vez estuvo intentando controlar el Kamehameha, pero le salió mal el tiro. ¡Demonios, le dije que no lo hiciera ya que es muy peligroso! Afortunadamente aún está con vida. No te preocupes, que con una senzu (semilla del ermitaño) se recuperará. Pero... – se volvió a Bra – ¿A ti no te pasó nada, no?

Bra no contestó, pero estaba parada con la cabeza gacha...

\- Espero que no, ya que si eso pasara, Trunks me mataría y tu padre se encargaría de pulverizar mis restos, jeje... – sonrió nervioso y continuó - Me extrañó verte aquí ya que pensé que ya te habías ido... – Al no obtener respuesta de Bra, se volvió hacia Pan sin notar que Bra estaba cargando energía en su mano – Cuando Mr. Satán vea esto va a traumarse. Bueno, por ahora lo que importa es llevar a Pan a casa para luego... – se detuvo de golpe al percibir un aumento repentino en el ki de Bra - ¡Un momento! ¿Qué dem...? ¡ARGGGGGGGGG! – gritó Goten al recibir un enorme disparo de energía que impactó en su espalda, para luego desplomarse inconsciente sobre el cuerpo de Pan.

El disparo había provenido de Bra, que había sido poseída de nuevo por la malvada Nyaar, y que atacó a Goten por la espalda. Luego se acercó a los cuerpos con una malvada sonrisa...

\- Bueno, creo que esto bastó para acabarlos... – dijo colocando su pie sobre el cuerpo de Goten - Que bien, dos pájaros de un tiro. ¡Mierda!... por poco pierdo el control de esta mocosa. Esa Pan debe significar mucho para ella, que lástima que ya esté en el infierno al igual que ese otro chico... Uhmmm... ¿me pregunto quién sería?... bueno, no importa, porque de todas maneras iba a morir al destruir este planeta. No estuvo tan mal, les evité el sufrimiento de la agonía... – luego frunció el ceño de una manera tétrica – Pero el que no se va a librar de ese sufrimiento eres tú Vegeta, y no sabes cómo lo voy a disfrutar.

Acto seguido reventó el techo del gimnasio de un disparo y salió volando con rumbo a la Capsule Corp. en busca del príncipe de los saiyajins.

Mientras tanto, la tormenta aún no cesaba y parecía que había cobrado más fuerza que antes. Los rayos caían casi seguidos causando problemas, sobre todo a los aviones que trataban de llegar a su destino al verse sorprendidos por la tormenta... y justo uno de ellos luchaba por mantener el control y no precipitarse a tierra…

\- Capitán, realmente tenemos problemas – dijo el copiloto nervioso y asustado – no sé si salgamos de ésta…

\- No te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien – trataba de tranquilizarle el capitán – Sólo hay que mantener la calma y enfocarnos en mantener este bicho en el aire – sonrió, pero en el fondo estaba igual de preocupado.

\- Sí, t-tiene razón señor... discúlpeme…

\- Está bien, sólo relájate y mantén toda tu atención al frente… y sobre todo, piensa en los subalternos y nuestros pasajeros.

El joven copiloto estaba empezando a tranquilizarse a pesar de la delicada situación en que estaba, pero de pronto se quedó helado al mirar a través del cristal… y a pesar de la poca visibilidad consiguió ver a una chica volando a toda velocidad...

Era Nyaar en el cuerpo de Bra… y que iba directamente hacia el avión...

\- ¡Señor! – gritó el copiloto al mismo tiempo que señalaba por la ventana – No va a creer esto... es una chica y… ¡Y viene volando hacia nosotros!

Bra, que había visto el avión, siguió volando en dirección a ellos y sin cambiar su curso gritó con voz potente...

**¡TODO AQUEL QUE INTERFIERA EN MI CAMINO, SERÁ DESTRUIDO! **

Dicho esto, y sin dar oportunidad a los pilotos de hacer algo, Bra atravesó el avión de la punta de la cabeza a la punta de la cola haciendo que explotara en el proceso. Hecho esto, continuó su camino sin importarle la cantidad de vidas que había aniquilado… realmente Nyaar era malvada y poderosa, y ahora más que nunca luego de haber tomado posesión de un cuerpo de una semi-saiyajin, cuyos poderes despiertan a temprana edad y tenía la completa seguridad que nadie podrá derrotarla, ni siquiera Vegeta.

Mientras tanto, en la Capsule Corp. hay un ambiente tenso. Ya son más de las ocho de la noche y todos están preocupados por Bra que aún no llega, y la tormenta no ha hecho más que empeorar la situación de la Familia Briefs. Bulma se paseaba de un lado a otro, tanto que parece que va a dejar un agujero en el suelo mientras Vegeta permanece sentado en el sillón...

\- ¡Ya basta, mujer! – exclamó Vegeta – ¡Me estoy mareando de tanto verte dar vueltas!

\- Si tanto te molesta, entonces mira a otra parte – dijo Bulma fastidiada – ¡No puedo creer que estés allí tan tranquilo sentado sabiendo que Bra aún no vuelve!

\- ¡Y quién te dice que estoy tranquilo, demonios!... ¡Yo también estoy preocupado por esa chica! – exclamó desviando la mirada.

* Pues no lo parece... – señaló la inventora.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡¿Qué me ponga a dar vueltas igual que tú?! - contestó bufando con fastidio.

\- Por Kamisama... ¿Dónde estará mi niña con este tiempo? – dijo angustiada – Espero que no le haya pasado algo...

\- ¡Vamos, Bulma, no seas dramática! Bra es una chica inteligente y no creo que esté vagando de noche con esta tormenta. Seguramente está en casa de alguna de sus amigas.

\- Sí... puede que tengas razón. Tal vez está en casa de Gohan con Pan o tal vez en casa de Krilin con Marron, aunque no creo que haya ido hasta Kamehouse que ya de por sí está muy lejos…

Bulma ya se había calmado un poco, cuando en esto escuchó a Trunks bajar las escaleras con expresión seria…

\- Oh, qué bueno que vienes Trunks, ¿pudiste saber algo de tu hermana? – preguntó Bulma a su hijo ansiosa.

\- Acabo de llamar a todas sus amigas conocidas, al menos las que tiene en su agenda, pero ninguna de ellas la ha visto, salvo Emily que dice que faltó al entrenamiento de natación... bueno creo que eso tiene justificación por su pequeño problema… – prosiguió – También llamé a casa de Gohan, pero tampoco estaba.

\- Ahora sí estoy preocupado... – dijo Vegeta.

\- Pero hay una salvedad... Gohan me dijo que Pan había ido con Goten a entrenar a la academia de Mr. Satán... tal vez Bra se encontró con ellos y puede que ya no tarden mucho en venir.

\- Sí, espero que sea como tú dices, hijo... – dijo Bulma frotándose los brazos en señal de nerviosismo.

\- No te preocupes mamá… Bra no es tan loca como para venirse volando con este clima como a veces lo hace papá... ¡Ups...! – Trunks calló esperando que su padre no lo hubiese oído.

\- ¡Bueno! – dijo Vegeta levantándose del sillón – Me voy a la cámara a estrenar un poco. A la hora que Bra regrese me avisan, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, no te preocupes... ¿No vas a cenar? – preguntó Bulma a su esposo.

\- No, esperaré hasta que esa chiquilla vuelva - al momento que se dirigía a la puerta se paró junto a Trunks y lo miró amenazante...

\- Ni pienses que no te he escuchado, gracioso... – dijo en voz baja a su hijo - Y agradece que por tu madre no te haya hecho nada en ese momento.

\- Bueno... yo... jejeje... – dijo el joven nerviosamente mientras Vegeta se marchaba con dirección a la cámara de gravedad en medio de la lluvia.

Trunks respiró profundamente luego que su padre se hubo ido _"De la que me salvé"_ pensó. Como parece que tardarían en cenar, el semisaiyajin se dirigió a la cocina por algo para picar mientras tanto. Pegándole un mordisco a la manzana que había tomado, estaba por ir a su cuarto cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta de la cocina. Se extrañó mucho ya que la lluvia era muy fuerte y no creía que nadie estuviera tan idiota como para vagar por allí… salvo que fuera su Bra…pero lo dudaba ya que ella siempre entraba por la puerta principal además tenía su propia llave. Cautelosamente se acercó son sus sentidos saiyajin en alerta y cuando abrió la puerta de llevó un gran susto al ver a Bra sola y totalmente empapada...

Tal vez se había equivocado y su padre no era el único que le gustaba vagar bajo la lluvia… por no decir otra palabra. Rápidamente dejó esos pensamientos a un lado y miró a la persona que tenía en frente…

\- ¡BRA! – dijo Trunks alarmado – ¿Estás bien? ¿Con quién viniste?

\- Vine sola... – respondió la chica secamente.

\- Pero... ¡¿ACASO ESTÁS DEMENTE?! – exclamó Trunks enojándose, pero a la vez aliviado de ver a su hermana en una pieza - ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir sola con esta tormenta? Hubieras avisado para que te fuéramos a buscar o al menos quedarte en un sitio seguro… eres muy tonta realmente…

\- ¡Por favor!... ya estoy aquí, ¿no? Ahora... ¿quieres dejarme pasar, hermanito? – dijo Bra mientras le lanzaba una extraña mirada. Sin sospechar nada, Trunks se encogió de hombros y la dejó pasar.

Nyaar, en el cuerpo de Bra, había fichado a su siguiente víctima. Escondida entre las sombras fuera de la Capsule Corp. y ocultando su presencia, observó por una de las ventanas como Vegeta se encerraba en una habitación. Perfecta oportunidad para que ella pudiera deshacerse uno por uno de los miembros de su familia sin que se den cuenta... y dejarlo a él para el final…

_Ahora una terrible pesadilla empezaría para la familia Briefs…_


	6. Comienza la venganza Trunks

**Notas de la autora: **

_Sin darme cuenta han pasado varios meses y justo en este año se cumplen 20 AÑOS de cuando empecé a escribir HERENCIA. Había ingresado ese año a la universidad y los primeros 4 años (del 1997 al 2000) fueron los más creativos en cuanto a los fanfics. Reescribir esta historia me trae agradables recuerdos para mi._

_Ahora, sigamos con el capítulo 06... ^^_

**Herencia**

**por Alondra**

**Capítulo 6: "Comienza la venganza... Trunks"**

* * *

La tormenta seguía cobrando fuerza en el exterior. Nyaar había logrado introducirse en la Capsule Corp. usando a Bra. Una vez dentro, comenzó a mirar a los alrededores... "Todo esta casi igual que la última vez, sólo que esta vez ya la han reparado" –pensó– "Bueno, será divertido volver a destruirlo". Al darse vuelta notó que Trunks la miraba de manera extraña...

\- Oye, Bra... ¿qué tanto estás mirando?... Pareciera que no reconoces tu casa - dijo Trunks.

\- ¿Y eso qué rayos te importa a ti? –respondió Bra toscamente.

\- Umpf... –se limitó a contestar. Pero le sorprendió que le hubiese respondido así... bueno, tal vez su hermana tuvo un mal día y por ahora lo dejaría pasar...

\- Y... ehh... dime –dijo Bra fingiendo una sonrisa– ¿Quiénes más están en casa, hermanito?

\- ¿Cómo que quiénes más?... Mamá y yo en casa, y papá en la cámara, como siempre... ¡Qué pregunta!... –luego continuó – ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde? Me parece que tendrás problemas dentro de un rato... – sonrió imaginando el probable castigo que su hermana iba a recibir más tarde.

\- ¡Ja!... como si eso me importara. ¡No necesito de nadie quien me cuide! - contestó bruscamente.

Trunks pensó que tal vez realmente tuvo un mal día, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en señal de disgusto. También pensó en lo que le dijo al principio... "hermanito"... "Ella nunca me llama así". Iba a decir algo más cuando escuchó la voz de su madre.

\- Trunks... escuché cerrarse la puerta de entrada, ¿quién era? – preguntó Bulma desde la cocina.

\- Nadie importante, mamá... – luego miró a Bra disgustado – Solamente era "su majestad" Bra llegando a la hora que le da su gana. Luego Trunks se retiró cruzando miradas con Bra y al pasar por su lado notó muy fugazmente un destello rojo en sus ojos, pero no le dio mucha importancia en ese momento.

Bra se quedó parada en medio de la sala pensando sin despegar la vista del muchacho...

\- "Uhm... sin duda este mocoso me traerá muchos problemas... será mejor eliminarlo primero y luego seguiré con la hembra. Debo tratar de mantener mi ki oculto para que no note nada y pueda atacarlo por sorpresa" - y casi de inmediato se dirigió a la cocina siguiendo los pasos de Trunks.

A Bulma le había extrañado la manera de como Trunks se refirió hacia su hermana, y ahora que se había sentado a la mesa sin decir una palabra. Bra entró a la cocina y se apoyó en la pared...

\- ¡Bra!... ¡¿se puede saber por qué llegas a esta hora y con este tiempo?! ¡Mírate como estás de empapada! - dijo Bulma entre preocupada y molesta.

\- ¡Por favor!... Ni que fuera el fin del mundo, y además ya estoy bastante grandecita para poder decidir lo que debo hacer, ¿no? ¡Tuve asuntos que atender y punto! - contestó bruscamente.

\- Bra... ¡¿qué maneras de contestar son esas?! –preguntó Bulma sorprendida ya que si hija siempre había sido una niña muy correcta.

\- Te lo dije, mamá... –dijo Trunks mientras se levantaba a servirse un vaso con agua– se cree la niña consentida a la que tenemos que aguantarle todo.

Cuando iba a regresar a su asiento, Bra se acercó por detrás y apartó con un pie la silla haciendo que Trunks cayera sentado en el suelo, golpeándose el mentón en el borde de la mesa. Luego se levantó mirando a Bra con ojos de furia...

\- ¡MALDICIÓN, BRA! –gritó furioso y adolorido – ¡TE VOY A...!

\- ¡¿Vas a QUÉ?!... ¿EH? –contestó la chica desafiante – La verdad que no es mi culpa que seas un idiota al no darte cuenta que te faltaba la silla...

\- En primer lugar yo estaba a punto de sentarme en MI silla... ¡Y no vuelvas a atreverte a dirigirte a mí de esa manera porque te puede ir muy mal! - amenazó.

\- Uyyy... –dijo burlándose – Mira como te tengo miedo... ¡No eres más que un animal y un estúpido que no vale nada!

\- ¡AHORA SI TE LA BUSCASTE! –gritó levantando el puño en dirección a Bra.

\- ¡YA BASTA! –gritó Bulma harta de tanto grito– ¡¿Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes dos?! Pareciera como si no se conociesen, ¡¿Qué maneras son ésas de hablarse?!

\- Lo siento, mamá. Pero ella tuvo la culpa, escuchaste lo que me dijo, ¿no? –se disculpó Trunks volviendo a tomar asiento.

\- Y tú, Bra –dijo mirándola– ¿Por qué le hablas así a tu hermano?, tú nunca has actuado así...

\- Que yo sepa no he dicho nada malo – dijo Bra con indiferencia – Solamente dije la verdad. Él no tiene la culpa de haber nacido así... los animales son animales y se les debe tratar como tales.

Estas palabras golpearon duramente en el cerebro de Trunks que casi no pudo contenerse, sólo que se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a la puerta...

\- Disculpa, mamá –dijo mortificado– pero creo que se me fue el apetito...

A Bulma le dolió mucho la reacción de Trunks, que comenzaba a subir las escaleras, mientras Bra disfrutaba lo que había hecho, es decir, Nyaar. Su plan estaba maquinando perfectamente. Sólo que tenía que esperar el momento oportuno...

Luego Bulma se volvió a su hija muy molesta después de lo que había pasado y su enojo aumentó a notar que ella se estaba riendo...

\- ¡¿Y todavía te atreves a reírte?! ¡¿Acaso encuentras divertido lo que acabas de hacer?!... ¡¿Insultar a tu hermano?! ¡RESPONDE! –dijo Bulma mirándola de frente.

\- ¡Bah! No puedo creer que hagas tanto escándalo por una estupidez... Como si me importara mucho... - contestó con sorna.

\- ¡Escúchame, mocosa insolente! –dijo tomándola del brazo– ¡Ahora mismo vas a ir a disculparte con tu hermano y ni creas que tu padre no se va a enterar de esto!

Bra la miró fríamente, y sin inmutarse le dijo...

\- Haz lo que quieras "madre"... no me das miedo – dijo quitando la mano de Bulma con brusquedad de su brazo.

Bulma la miró sorprendida de que halla actuado así y al mismo tiempo sintió un pequeño escalofrío al notar su mirada... pero ella era SU MADRE y estaba claro que las cosas no se iban a quedar así...

\- ¡VETE INMEDIATAMENTE A TU CUARTO ANTES DE QUE PIERDA LA PACIENCIA, MOCOSA Y NO SE TE OCURRA SALIR HASTA QUE YO LO DIGA! – gritó Bulma furiosa– ¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES... YA VERÁS CUANDO TU PADRE SE ENTERE!

Bra, sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta con rumbo a la segunda planta mientras murmuraba... "Me tiene sin cuidado que llames al idiota de tu marido, no te preocupes que pronto los mandaré al infierno..."

Mientras tanto, Bulma trataba de serenarse, nunca había estado tan agitada en su vida y la manera como la había tratado Bra la preocupó terriblemente. No sabía por qué... pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Ajeno a todo esto, Vegeta seguía entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, pero no con demasiada intensidad..

\- "Qué raro –pensaba mientras lanzaba un golpe al aire – Bra ya debería haber llegado, ¿por qué demorará tanto?... ¡Al diablo! Ya hablaré con ella en cuanto llegue".

Habrían pasado unos 10 minutos desde la discusión, Trunks estaba echado en su cama pensando en lo que había pasado. Jamás imaginó que su hermana le hablara así y sin sentir ningún remordimiento. Era como si fuese otra persona "Qué extraño", pensaba. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino su mirada cuando cruzó la puerta... esa mirada... la había visto en alguna otra parte asociada a un mal recuerdo del pasado. También creyó sentir una presencia, pero con esta tormenta quizás pudo haberse equivocado. Por ahora era quizás mejor esperar, hasta que se calmen un poco los humos. Lo que le recordó que debería ir a buscar a su padre para decirle lo de Bra y de paso preguntarle si también pudo sentir la presencia. Decidido, se levantó con rumbo a la puerta y cuando la abrió se topó cara a cara con Bra que al parecer había estado esperándole...

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Trunks secamente.

\- ¿Acaso tú eres dueño del corredor? – preguntó la chica fingiendo una sonrisa. Nyaar sabía que este chico podría sentirla así que ocultó su ki lo mejor que pudo y continuó– Sabes, hoy ha sido un mal día para mí y créeme que lo siento mucho, hermanito, no lo dije en serio...

Trunks se quedó pensando unos momentos..."¿Acaso sería verdad lo que dice? A lo mejor..." Pero de nuevo lo distrajo esa presencia... era muy débil pero podía sentirla. Bra se colocó de frente...

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó fingiendo inocencia – Pareces preocupado por algo...

\- No es nada que puedas entender... olvídalo. – contestó. Trunks cada vez se sentía más incómodo al lado de su hermana... algo no estaba bien.

\- ¿Sabes?... Te ves un poco cansado, quizás con algo de reposo... y una buena siesta puedas recuperar tus energías... tal vez yo... podría ayudarte...

Lo único que se oyó en el siguiente segundo fue el golpe sordo que Trunks recibió en plena boca del estómago sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, que lo obligó a doblarse y caer de rodillas. Tan potente fue que escupía una mezcla de sangre y saliva de la boca, y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas...

Bra lo miraba de pie sonriendo. En ese pequeño descuido había podido concentrar gran parte de su fuerza en su puño para propinarle un golpe con la suficiente intensidad para dejarlo indefenso. Trunks en ese momento pudo sentir su energía, por eso tuvo que ser más rápida que él...

\- ¡AUGGGG!... ¡BRA! Que hicis... argggg... – Trunks casi no podía articular palabra por el terrible dolor que sentía, realmente lo había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Cómo es posible que haya podido golpearlo tan fuerte si antes apenas podía tocarlo? Miró hacia Bra que estaba cargando energía en su mano, lista para rematarlo.

\- Sabes... la verdad fuiste muy molesto y me causaste muchos problemas tanto de pequeño como de grande, pero la hora de mi venganza ha llegado – dijo dándole una patada en el estómago que lo obligó a caer de nuevo al suelo– Hubiera querido empezar por Vegeta, pero creo que tú serás el primero...

\- Esa energía... –dijo Trunks abriendo los ojos de asombro – Es de esa mujer saiyajin... ¡No es posible! Pero... cómo...

\- ¡BINGO! –dijo antes de dispararle en la espalda haciendo coincidir su disparo con uno de los rayos de la tormenta, para que no despertara sospechas y luego lo miró– Guapo el muchacho, que lástima, hubiera querido verlo en acción, pero no correré ningún riesgo. Demonios... ya no debo utilizar tanta energía, sino podría llamar la atención de Vegeta aunque esté lejos. Tal vez lo haya sentido... Uhmm... por eso debo apresurarme en matar a esa hembra para luego ir por ese miserable. Espero que esta mocosa no me cause problemas de descontrol en el futuro...

Y soltando una carcajada dejó el cuerpo de Trunks tendido en el suelo y fue en busca de su siguiente víctima... Bulma.


End file.
